Sleep
by SaxyGirl
Summary: The Inquisitor is having a hard time falling asleep. Their L.I. helps with the problem. This is a series of short stories with non-specific Inquisitors and the Love Interests that are available in the game. Rated M for last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_A series of one-shots featuring a variety of Inquisitors and their Love Interests. I was having a hard time falling asleep one night and this plot bunny was result. They are varying in lengths and I hope I've managed to capture each character's spirit._

_lll_

Sweet Memories – Cullen

She flopped over in the bed, elbow jabbing into his gut. Cullen jarred awake, breath rushing of him with a soft "Oof."

"Sorry," she muttered, rolling onto her side and curling around a pillow.

"What's wrong?" The words were stretched around a yawn and she felt him arch, arms extended, and then he rolled onto his side, bending around her and holding her close.

"Can't sleep. Don't worry about it, go back to sleep." She burrowed her face into the cushion, trying to calm her breathing and ignoring the twinge of residual pain from the wound in her side.

"Pain?" His fingers danced lightly over the area and he nuzzled his face into the back of her neck, planting a soft kiss there. She could hear his breathing already steadying out as he drifted back off.

"No," she exhaled. His breathing stuttered and she felt him pull back a little. "Not really," she added. The bed dipped as he shifted his weight, pushing up to look down at her. She rolled onto her back, a weak smile tugging the corners of her lips up. "It happens sometimes. Don't worry about it."

His fingers were warm and rough against her skin as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Too late," he replied softly. The moonlight from the hole in the roof wrapped around them, sending his face into shadows. His touch drew along her cheek and down under her chin. "If it's not the pain, what is it?"

She shrugged. "I can't get my brain to slow down, that's all. After Halamshiral and Adamant it…" She trailed off, exhaled, tried again, "There's just still so much to do. I've tried thinking about other things, but I can't."

"Anything I can do to help?"

Her lips pulled into a sultry grin and her fingers danced along his abdomen. They had just reached his navel when his hand curled around her wrist. Her lip jutted out cutely and it took everything in him to keep from following her suggestion. "Solas and the surgeon both said nothing physically strenuous until you've healed." He placed her hand back on the bed and her lip poked out further.

"But it will help me sleep," she reminded him, batting her eyelashes in a way he thought would be ridiculous on anybody else but on her it was adorable and sexy.

"I have a better idea." He urged her back on her side and wrapped himself around behind her, again kissing the nape of her neck. "Close your eyes." His voice was gentle, softer than she had ever heard it.

"I want you to think about some place that's special to you. It can be anywhere, just somewhere that when you think of it, brings you happy memories."

"What are we doing?" She shifted and glanced at him over her shoulder.

"It's how I help calm my mind when I can't sleep. It helps… usually. Now close your eyes and do it." She obediently rolled back over and closed her eyes.

"What do you think of when you do this?" she asked, cuddling against him, enjoying the warmth and security being in his arms brought.

"The lake." She smiled, because of course that's what he would think of. After he mentioned it, she could not think of any other place. She brought it up in her mind, thinking about the day they spent there.

"Now what?" Her voice was soft, matching his.

"Now, imagine that we're there. Maybe on a picnic. A blanket spread on the edge, basket full of delicious treats from the kitchen."

"Clothes scattered everywhere and the two of us wrapped around each other in ecstasy." She giggled at his disgruntled noise.

"That is not a relaxing suggestion," he muttered and she could feel him 'not relaxing' against her rear. "Will you please hush?" She nodded and he planted a kiss under her ear. "Thank you. Like I was saying, we're there with a picnic, clothes on, and just… talking."

"Talking?"

"Mhmmm." His nose was in the hair at the nape of her neck. She could tell he was starting to fall asleep again.

"What about?" He startled awake and she felt him shrug.

"Anything. Everything. Favorite memories, hobbies, if a short sword or long sword is a better weapon. It doesn't matter, as long as the topic is not related at all to the Inquisition."

"And that works?" She knew she sounded skeptical, but it sounded too easy.

"It does. For me at least. Mostly it's things we've discussed before, and I just repeat the discussions until I fall asleep or expand on them and imagine the different ways you could respond." She hummed at him. "Just… give it a try?"

He felt her sigh and she relaxed in his arms, eyes falling closed again. He kept himself awake, watching the rise and fall of her shoulders as her breathing slowly changed. Her body became heavier, relaxing further onto his arm until he knew she was asleep. He grinned and leaned up, kissing her again under the ear. "Good night, Love," he murmured. She sighed in response and he let himself drift off after her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Right Temperature – Blackwall

Blackwall heard her coming across the courtyard. Her right foot lingered a little longer than the left, a sign of her still healing wound. He looked up from the fire as she neared the barn, watching her appear from the shadows feet first. "I know there are guards everywhere but wandering around in your sleepwear is probably not the best choice." She snorted at him and hunkered down next to the fire, holding her hands out towards it. "Not that I don't enjoy the company…"

"I couldn't sleep," she interrupted to answer his question. "Haven't really been able to since Adamant."

He hummed in understanding. "It was a hard decision," he agreed. "For what it's worth, I think you made the right one."

She gave him a weak smile. "I do also, but no matter what the decision, somebody died." Varric's face after she and Alistair had fallen out of the Fade would haunt her dreams for some time. They fell back into silence.

The Inquisitor shivered and moved closer to the fire. "I don't know how you stand it out here. It's so cold."

Blackwall blinked a her. "You sleep better in cold weather."

"Maybe _you_ do."

He smirked and stood, holding a hand out to her. "You're just not doing it right." Her eyebrows arched towards her hairline, but she accepted his hand and he tugged her up. He led her through Skyhold and back inside the keep to her quarters.

"No wonder you can't sleep!" he barked when he caught sight of the roaring fire. The room was hot, so much that he was nearly sweating and he had just walked in. He crossed the room and banked the fire, lowering the flames considerably. Then he moved to one of the balcony doors and cracked it open, allowing a cool breeze to snake in.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, rushing over to grab the door. "I'll freeze!" She could feel herself shivering already and glared at him.

"Do you trust me?" It was a sensitive subject, after everything that had happened between them.

The look her on face shifted, eyes softening and a tiny smile crossing her lips. "Of course," she replied. She forgave him for everything, even if he had not yet forgiven himself.

He cupped her chin and grinned. The pads of his fingers were rough from years of being a warrior, but she could feel the softness in his grip. "Then leave the door open and go get into bed. Naked."

She slapped him on the arm. "You know we can't do that right now. I'm injured!"

He chuckled, eyes sparkling in the firelight, and nudged her in the back. "Trust me. Naked. Now go." He swatted her rear lightly and she grinned at him and moved across the floor to the bed.

She hesitated as she reached for the buttons on her top, the chill from the outside air nipping at her nose and ears. She trusted him, she did, but she hated the cold. "Blackwall-"

"I'm sure," he cut off her whine with an order that sounded like he was talking to the soldiers. She sighed, hastily taking off her clothes and leaving them on the floor. Goosebumps rippled up her skin, and she could feel the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. Her nipples furled into points so tight she thought she could scratch glass with them.

"It's freezing in here!" she protested, turning to face him. The rest of her objection died on her lips as she watched his pants hit the floor. "Wha?" Her eyes raked over him from head to toe, taking in the strong muscles developed from years of warfare, the scars earned in battle, and the dark hair that curled over a good portion of his body. She shivered, but not from the cold.

"Are you getting in or not?" he asked, one corner of his mouth quirked up in amusement. She clambered into the bed, diving under the blankets and curling into a ball, with only her eyes peering out at him.

He climbed in after her and tugged at the blankets. He took his time tucking them in around them both, essentially cocooning everything but their heads. "Now, give it a few moments," he murmured into her hair as he pulled her close. She cuddled into his chest, enjoying the feel of his chest hair against her cheek.

She listened to his heart and fought to control her breathing, eyes drifting closed as she relaxed. "Better?" he asked after a few moments, pulling her out of her almost sleep.

She bit her bottom lip, unwilling to admit that it was getting warmer and the cool air was making her tired. He laughed softly. After a few more minutes it was cozy under the blankets and she moaned. "You may have been right about this," she yawned, cuddling closer still. "I may never get out of bed again."

"Cassandra will make you get out eventually," he responded, humor coloring each word.

"I guess I should enjoy it while I can then," she replied. "Now hush. I'm tired."


	3. Chapter 3

A Mental Break – Solas

Solas was lounging on the couch in the rotunda, studying his most recent artwork. It was difficult to capture all that had happened at Halamshiral, but he felt he had done it justice. A soft noise tickled his ears and he sat up, eyes darting to one of the doors. Sure enough, a few moments later it opened and a tired looking Lavellan walked in. He grinned gently, her hair was mussed, pajamas askew, and she had a blanket haphazardly thrown over her shoulders, but she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"What are you so happy about?" she grumbled as she dropped onto the sofa next to him, curling up inside her blanket.

"Can a man not be happy to see the woman he longs for? The woman he dreams of?" he purred, shifting closer to her. She blushed prettily and he again cursed the timing of everything; of Corypheus, the orb, her. If only they had met somewhere else, someway else. He shook the thoughts aside and forced his attention on her. "What are you doing up?"

"I haven't been able to sleep since…" She pointed to his wall and he nodded, wrapping his arm around her. "No matter what choice I made, nobody won, especially not the elves." She felt him stiffen next to her and shook her head, burrowing her face into his neck. "I know you don't consider yourself one of them. I almost don't consider myself one anymore, but they are still our blood. Something in you must want to help them."

"Let's focus on something else." His voice was gentle, so she ignored the way he pointedly changed the subject. "Thinking about this is what's keeping you up. I think we should try meditation again."

She groaned and dropped her head onto the back of the couch. "I _suck_ at meditation Solas." A thought crossed her mind and she grinned, leaning towards him. "There are… other things I could _focus _on." Her eyes dropped to his lips then lower, making it very clear what she was referring to. They had flirted, kissed, and gotten a little hot and bothered, but had yet to take that last step and she was desperate to. She was fairly sure she was in love with the Elven apostate, but something was holding him back from her.

"No. You are still recovering from your injury." His tone brooked no argument and she slumped in defeat. "Now, join me on the floor." She groaned and slid off the coach as if she were boneless, flopping onto the floor. "Lavellan…" She marveled at how well he could turn her name into a word of warning.

"Solas." His warning did not keep her from retorting with her own snark.

He sighed and she stuck her tongue out at him, drawing a surprised chuckle. "Just try it. If it does not work, we shall try something else."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine." She crossed her legs like his and sat up straight, back against the sofa. "I don't know how I'm supposed to relax sitting like this."

"Close your eyes." She did as he instructed. "Clear your mind."

"If I could do that, I'd be asleep," she muttered.

"Concentrate on your breathing. Inhale." He drew in a breath and she followed. "Exhale." He audibly blew out the air and she did the same. "Inhale. Exhale." He repeated it several times until he was sure she was breathing in an even time. "Do you remember when we visited Haven in the Fade?" It had been amazing to see her walk the Fade almost as easily has he did. It made him hope –

"Yes." Her word cut off his internal dialogue and he focused on the present.

"We're going to try that again, from a meditative state. Keep focusing on your breathing. Picture Haven as it was when we last visited it." He did the same, drawing himself into the Fade as much as he could while still conscious. He could see her image forming across from him. "Focus, Lavellan." He could feel his body falling asleep, collapsing back against the sofa and falling sideways. The Fade pulled into reality as he drifted off and he walked towards Lavellan. Her body solidified and she spun to face him.

"Am… are we still meditating?" She frowned and looked around Haven.

"No. You can only visit the Fade in your sleep. The mediation was a way to relax your mind enough to let you fall asleep. Coming here gave you something to focus on." He slid his hands along her waist.

"What are we going to do then, while we're asleep?" she asked, grinning up at him suggestively.

A leer curled along his lips and he dipped his head down. "In the Fade, you're not injured," he murmured against her lips. "The restrictions don't apply."

Her arms shifted around his shoulders and she leaned into him. "I was hoping you would say that."

_l_

Dorian muttered to himself as he hauled first Solas and then Lavellan onto the sofa. "You'd think they would do this somewhere more comfortable, but no, let's fall asleep in the middle of the floor and just leave our unconscious bodies for somebody else to find." He pulled Lavellan's blanket down and dropped it over them, a reluctant smirk tugging on his lips as he returned to the library.


	4. Chapter 4

_Josephine and The Iron Bull's chapters were a little challenging since they'll date either sex... hopefully I've managed to write them so that you can insert whatever Inquisitor you want._

_lll_

Bedtime Stories – Josephine

"Do you ever sleep?" The words were a strange combination of amusement and concern and they pulled Josephine from the documents she was reading. She smiled up at the Inquisitor who was leaning against the pole closest to her desk, pajamas on and hair mussed.

"You know what they say, 'No rest for the wicked!'" she chirped, returning to the correspondence in front of her. She needed the right phrasing to threaten the Duke without coming right out and saying it.

"Then Corypheus must never sleep," was the sarcastic response she received. A grin tugged at her lips but she continued the letter, not wanting to interrupt the flow. The Inquisitor was still there, a silent presence, and apparently content to let her finish her work before interrupting again.

She signed the letter with a flourish and looked up. "I know why I am still awake," she began, leaning forward and tilting her head as she considered the Inquisitor. "I do not know why you are."

A shrug was all she received in response. "Couldn't sleep."

Josephine frowned. This was the third night the Inquisitor had not slept. Many more and they would be useless. In fact, they had not had a good night of rest since… She blinked as realization settled in to her. "You are worried you made the wrong choice." It was not a question.

"Wouldn't you?" The Inquisitor sank into the chair in front of the fire. "Josie…" Their voice cracked and she was up in a heartbeat, crossing the room to kneel in front of them. "No choice was the right choice. Either way, I failed."

"Do not say that!" Josephine admonished, reaching up to cup the Inquisitor's face in her hands. The Inquisitor tilted their head, savoring the feeling of Josephine's touch. "You're right, there was no easy choice, but you made a choice and now there is balance again and that is what was needed."

"And yet half of those who call themselves my friends disagreed with my actions." They slumped in the chair and covered their eyes with their hands. Josephine looked at the stack of letters waiting on her desk and made a decision.

"Come." She took the Inquisitor's hands from their face and pulled them up, leading them through the nearly empty castle and back to their quarters. "Into bed." Josephine pointed.

The Inquisitor snorted and sat on the edge of the bed, eyeing the Ambassador. "You know the surgeon said no 'strenuous physical activities', Josie," they teased, a smirk pulling at their lips.

Josephine gasped, adopting a scandalized look and earning a few chuckles from the Inquisitor. "Why Inquisitor! I would never-"

"Oh, I beg to differ my dear Ambassador," they interrupted, " If the visiting Diplomats had any idea of just what that silver tongue of yours is capable of-" Josephine smacked them in the face with a pillow and the Inquisitor laughed, falling back in the bed. "Okay, I'm in bed. Now what?"

"Get under the blankets and get comfortable." She grabbed the chair from behind the desk, moving to the side of the bed while the Inquisitor tucked themselves in. They leaned back on a pile of cushions, hands folded on top of the blanket and staring at her expectantly.

Josephine settled into the chair and studied them before nodding. She was a little worried about telling this story. She usually did not like to share her more wild adventures of youth, but thought that this might be worth it. "Once upon a time," she began.

"You're telling me a story." The Inquisitor sounded more than a little dubious.

"Yes. A bedtime story. It always worked for my siblings. Now hush and listen." The Inquisitor obediently leaned back, mouth closed. "Once upon a time, there was a young, Antivan girl." She saw something spark in the Inquisitor's eyes and nodded her head once, acknowledging that it was a story about herself, though she would never admit it out loud. "She was a precocious child," she ignored the Inquisitor's snort of amusement, "and it tended to get her into trouble."

She drew the story out, her voice steady and low, and as she spoke the Inquisitor's eyes began to droop until they slumped over, soft snores coming from their mouth. Josephine stood and readjusted the Inquisitor so they would be more comfortable and then placed a kiss on their forehead. "Not even halfway through," she murmured to herself as she stood, casting a loving glance over her shoulder. "That story works every time."


	5. Chapter 5

Lullaby – Cassandra

"If you do not stop tossing and turning, neither of us is going to get any rest tonight!" Cassandra snapped, pushing herself up to look over at him. He gave her his best puppy eyes and she groaned and collapsed onto the pillow.

"You know how you can help me sleep," he murmured, sliding a hand along her bare back. It had been a pleasant surprise when he had discovered that Cassandra preferred to sleep in the nude. It certainly made bedtime more interesting most nights.

"No. You are injured." Even with her voice muffled by the pillow, every word was clear.

He groaned and dropped back on the bed. "I can't sleep. I've tried counting things, naming all the herbs I could think of, meditating, nothing works."

Cassandra rolled so she was looking at him and he again marveled at how a woman so strong could look so soft, especially when she was wrapped in his bedclothes, moonlight playing on her skin. "Considering everything that has happened, I am not surprised." Her eyes darted over to the formal attire they had worn in Halamshiral, his still stained red with blood. She ran her fingers through his hair, watching the strands separate under her touch before curling back around his ear. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked. "Something that maybe helped you in the past?"

He pushed himself up, gently leaning against the headboard. "I don't usually have problems sleeping," he said. "Not since I was very young and then… well, there were a variety of ways used to get me to sleep." Cassandra sat up as well and he curled his arm around her, tucking her into his side. "We could talk until I fall asleep."

"You know that talking like that is not one of my strengths." He was much better at making conversation than she was. "Plus, last time we had a conversation, we ended up in a debate so loud that Josephine came running upstairs to check on us, remember?" Her face flushed pink at the memory of the Ambassador bursting in on the two of them naked as they argued.

He placed a gentle kiss on a cheek she knew was bright and warm. "I do remember," he replied with a low chuckle. "I'm out of ideas then."

She leaned her head back on his shoulder and he smiled down at her, watching as her gaze lost focus while she thought. His fingers danced lightly along the skin of her arm, tracing odd designs. He was not tired, but sitting here with Cassandra he was happy, happier than he had been in ages.

"I have an idea." Her words in the stillness startled him and he blinked at her. She pulled out of his grip and fussed around with the bedding, nesting it around herself before she turned sideways and placed a pillow on her lap. "Lay down." She patted the pillow in invitation.

He arched a brow at her and did as she asked, laying his head on the pillow and grinning up at her.

"When we were young, I would sometimes have nightmares about the execution of our parents. Anthony would stroke my hair and sing me back to sleep." Her voice was soft and gentle and he stared up at her in surprise. She looked away from him, embarrassment flaming her face. "I am no bard, but perhaps it will help you."

He caught her hand, pressing kisses to her fingertips. "I would be honored." His voice was rough with emotion and she smiled at him. He closed his eyes and her fingers began carding through his hair, gently stroking it back from his face, teasing the curls apart. She started quietly, the words familiar but the melody not. He sighed gently, face turned towards her and arms curling around her hips. She could see his breathing slowing and gained confidence, the lullaby coming easier.

By the time the last word fell from her lips, his face was slack and body a heavy weight against her. She eased out from under the pillow and slid under the blankets, pressing a kiss to his forehead before she allowed herself to relax into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Comfort Food – Sera

Cabot glanced up as the door opened, ready to tell the person off for daring to enter just as the tavern was closing. He took one look at her and bit his tongue, eyes dropping back to the glasses he was wiping out, pointedly ignoring her.

She trudged across the floor, glad that Cabot was the only one around, and confident that he would keep his mouth shut. She clutched the blanket tighter around her shoulders and pulled her heavy feet up the stairs, trying to stay quiet. Movement from above caught her attention and she thought she saw Cole's face before it disappeared. She sighed and elected to ignore the spirit, instead dragging herself to Sera's door. She tapped lightly.

The door cracked open and a squinty-eyed Sera peered out. "Whaizit?" she slurred and then blinked, eyes widening in surprise.

"Can I come in?" She tried not to sound pathetic and desperate and failed miserably.

"'Course." Sera opened the door and allowed her lover entrance, wondering why she was here in the middle of the night. They usually did the fun adult stuff in the Inquisitor Quarters and Sera was pretty sure Solas had told her she could not do it until she healed anyway. "You okay?"

"Can't sleep," she curled up on the padded bench, forehead against the window.

Sera frowned. "You can't sleep, so the rest of us can't either?" she grumbled, staring longingly at the bench Quizzy was currently curled up on. She glanced up to find the other woman frowning with her eyes closed.

"Sorry." Quizzy stood up, stumbling a little before regaining her balance. "Didn't mean to burden you. I'll just leave."

Sera groaned internally. "No, I didn't mean that. Just. Stay here." She stood in the doorway, arms crossed. The other woman obediently sank back on the bench and Sera closed the door and perched next to her. "Why are you here?"

Quizzy shrugged. "I love you, right? I thought maybe seeing you, being with you, would help." Sera managed to keep from making a face. Being all sappy was just a little much for her. At least they were alone and nobody could see the sappiness.

"Did it help?" Sera shifted, trying not to show how much she wanted it to help.

"Not when you snap at me first thing." Sera frowned and she sighed. "Sorry. My head's a mess. All this stuff at Halamshiral and with the demons at Adamant and… I just can't get to sleep." She shifted and glanced at Sera from the side of her eyes. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Sera blinked, looking surprised. "Well yeah, I suppose. No sex right?"

"Unfortunately," she muttered. "How do we?" She looked around the cramped space and then opened her arms. "C'mere, I'm not so wounded that you can't sleep on my lap."

Sera crawled across and curled up in Quizzy's lap, tucking her face up against the other woman's throat. Quizzy stretched her legs along the bench, head tilted back against the window and arms around Sera. Sera was nearly asleep again when she realized Quizzy was not. "You're not asleep," she observed.

"No, but I am content."

Sera huffed a disgruntled sigh and squirmed her way to standing. "I've got something that might help, but you can't tell anybody else. They just… won't understand."

"Of course not, Sera."

Sera nodded and rummaged around through her shelves. Things clinked and rustled and the elf was careful to keep herself between the shelves and the Inquisitor. "Be right back, no peeking."

She watched as Sera slipped out the door holding something and leaned back, looking out at the moonlit courtyard of Skyhold. She did not realize Sera had returned until the door clicked shut. Sera held a steaming mug and she blinked in surprise when Sera picked up a bundle of tea and dropped it in the hot water.

"You remember Lady Emmald?" Sera began, voice very low. She nodded in response, leaning forward to listen. Sera was so private, each bit she shared was a gem to be treasured. Sera was currently staring at the steam from the water, as if it held the answers to all of life's mysteries. "When I was little little, she would give me tea and crackers before I went to bed." She reached out and picked up a small tray, holding it out. The Inquisitor took it and saw two cups and a small pile of crackers. "The crackers weren't special, but the tea always made me sleep better. Maybe it will help you." She poured both of them a cup and stood awkwardly in the door.

The Inquisitor lifted the cup and sipped, inhaling the smell of lavender and chamomile. "It's wonderful," she murmured and then held out one arm. "Join me?"

Sera slid onto the bench, her own tea cradled in her hand and snuggled into Quizzy's side. They sipped their tea quietly and when Quizzy hummed a sigh out, Sera looked at her. Her eyes were drifting closed and Sera smiled, dislodging the cup from Quizzy's hand before she could drop it and putting them both on the tray. She pulled a blanket over the two of them and curled herself into Quizzy's lap, small grin on her lips as they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A Different Kind of Massage – Dorian

The sound of footfalls on the stairs drew Dorian from the book he was reading. The smell of earth reached him shortly before the sight of the Inquisitor and he frowned. The other man was a mess, hair ruffled and a blanket haphazardly held over one bare shoulder before it trailed along the floor behind him. Dorian opened his mouth but the other man beat him to it. "You weren't in my quarters or yours."

Dorian motioned to the book. "I was researching. Are you… okay?" His eyes shifted to the wound he could see peeking from behind a fold in the blanket. "Pain? Do you need a potion?"

"No. I just couldn't sleep." He could tell Dorian was confused. They were both still new to this relationship thing. Dorian was used to flirting outrageously and fucking like mad, but this part must have been unusual for him. "I thought maybe finding you would help," he tacked on for the mage's benefit.

Dorian smirked, a lazy grin pulling up the side of his mouth as his eyes rolled over the Inquisitor from head to toe. "Normally, I could definitely help. But I believe Solas said, 'No fornication.'" The Inquisitor made a face at the word and Dorian laughed. He liked to hear the mage laugh. He was fairly certain that there had not been much reason to in Dorian's life. "Do you want me to read to you from a book? That might put you to sleep."

"Unless you're reading Hard in Hightown, I'm not interested." Dorian sneered at the name of Varric's book and it was the Inquisitor's turn to laugh. "Any other suggestions?" He pushed a hand through his hair, mainly to keep from pushing it through Dorian's.

Dorian frowned and leaned back in his chair, stroking lightly at his moustache. "Tea with chamomile," he suggested.

"Makes me nauseous."

"Warm milk?" Dorian laughed outright at the face the Inquisitor made. "I feel there's a story behind that look," he mused. "But we'll save it for another day." Dorian's fingers danced along the arm of the chair as he thought. "Meditation?"

"I was never good at that. I have a hard time clearing my mind, which is why I'm here and not asleep. I keep thinking about the Wardens and Adamant and what they were doing… how easy it was for them to be scared into an action so desperate it was –"

"Enough." Dorian took his hands and pulled him to standing, tucking the blanket more securely around his shoulders. "What's done is done. You did what you needed to do. Come, I think a massage is in order."

The Inquisitor felt his face flush, but did not stop Dorian from guiding him through Skyhold and back to his quarters. "The last massage you gave me ended up with my… well, let's just say that it was pretty exciting for all of us. Definitely not the kind of massage that would put me to sleep!"

Dorian laughed and led the man to the bed, pulling the blanket away and pushing him gently onto it. "Darling, that was an Antivan massage. This will be an Orlesian massage. Less sexy and more relaxing. Come on now, face down in the pillows."

"Funny, you said the exact same thing last time." He grinned over his shoulder at Dorian and the mage leered in response.

"True, but this time, you'll keep these bottoms on." Dorian swatted his arse playfully before he went to the side table and retrieved the bottle of massage oil. He climbed up onto the bed and straddled the other man's back, pouring some oil into his hands and rubbing them together to warm it up. He started at the shoulders, fingers kneading deep into the tense muscles. The Inquisitor groaned in a way that made Dorian think of bare skin slicked with oil and sweat and no clothes at all. His hands slowed and he swallowed hard. He wanted desperately for this relationship to work out.

"Dorian?" The Inquisitor's voice was concerned and Dorian shook his head, putting all thoughts of sex out of his mind and working his hands down the bare back beneath him. He took his time, massaging out every kink and knot until he reached the top of the other man's pajama bottoms. This is where the Antivan massage would have kept going south, instead Dorian moved north, massaging down first the left arm, and then the right.

"Still awake?" he asked softly, leaning up and running his nose against the other man's ear.

"Mhmmm," came the happy groan in response. Dorian chuckled softly and then his fingers slipped into the Inquisitor's hair, massaging his scalp gently. It took only a few moments before his breath evened out in sleep. Dorian slid back, carefully climbing off him. He was nearly off the bed when the Inquisitor gripped his wrist, holding tight.

Dorian looked over at sleepy eyes. "Don't leave," he murmured, already falling back asleep. "Please."

Dorian smiled, something warm and tender wrapping around his heart. He removed his clothes, dropping them onto the nearby sofa and then slid onto the bed, dragging the blanket up over both of them. "I'll stay as long as you'll have me," he whispered, planting a kiss on the other man's shoulder before following into slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

What the Inquisitor Needs – The Iron Bull

"I knew I'd find you here." The Iron Bull's voice caused the Inquisitor to cringe and glance back over their shoulder at him. A smug grin stretched across Bull's mouth and his eye sparkled in the dim light. "You think I haven't noticed, Kadan, but I have. This is the fourth night in a row you've haunted the balcony most of the night."

"I can't sleep." The Inquisitor turned to look back over the still courtyard.

"Obviously." The Iron Bull neared the Inquisitor, leaning close to whisper in their ear. "I know what you need."

The Inquisitor flushed. "The surgeon said no physical activities until the wound heals." Their hand draws the side of their tunic up to display the angry looking gash.

"And what makes you think I have something _physical_ in mind?" Bull growled softly against the Inquisitor's neck.

"You always have something physical in mind," the Inquisitor moaned, tilting their head to give Bull better access.

Bull paused in his tasting of their skin. "You may have a point," he admitted. "But this time, you are wrong. Come." He stepped into the room and when the Inquisitor did not follow, he turned back with a frown. "I said, _come_." His voice carried the tone of command from the bedroom and for a moment they debated saying it, _katoh_, but so far Bull had always been spot on, pushing to the limit but not over.

The Inquisitor followed Bull inside and was surprised to see a tub had been set up, steam curling from the water. "Strip." Bull barked the order and they were quick to obey, carefully removing their pajamas, brows dipping in suspicion when Bull removed his armor and clothing as well. Bull eased himself into the tub, a low rumbling groan echoing out of him that shot straight to the Inquisitor's gut.

The Iron Bull leaned back in the warm water, eyes roaming over his Kadan. He extended a hand. "Come." They did, accepting his help as he guided them into the tub and between his legs. A firm and gentle hand had them leaning against his chest, head tilted to the side and resting on his shoulder. "Relax." Bull reached to a nearby chair and grabbed a small cloth and scented soap he had borrowed from Josephine.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you relax and sleep. Now close your eyes and enjoy it."

"This feels like a prelude to those physical activities I'm supposed to avoid." Grinning eyes glanced at him sideways.

"_Kadan_," Bull growled, and they obediently closed their mouth and eyes. His hands were gentle as he maneuvered them, soft strokes cleaning each part of their body. The smell of lavender filled the room and Bull could tell the Inquisitor was finally relaxing, letting go of some of the strain keeping them awake.

He did not let his relief show on his face, but internally he was grateful that the Inquisitor was finally relaxing. He had watched the Inquisitor becoming more and more agitated as each sleepless night went by and knew that if something was not done, it would only be a matter of time before the Inquisitor did something foolish. He had debated for some time the best way to approach this and now, with the Inquisitor's body resting against his, Bull felt he had made the right choise.

Bull carefully avoided any area that could lead to unapproved activities and when he finished, he dropped the cloth on the ground and then leaned back, arms wrapped around his Kadan.

The Inquisitor yawned, nuzzling against Bull's shoulder. "How do you always know just what to do?" The words were slurred with exhaustion and Bull grinned.

"It's a Ben Hassrath secret, Kadan. Now sleep." He felt their weight get heavier and after he was sure they were asleep he stood, carefully lifting the Inquisitor and tucking them into bed. He dried himself and got dressed, then gathered the soap for Josephine, making a note to have her send somebody up to clean up the tub in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonus chapter! I hit all the standard Love Interests, but because I love Krem and Krem has a hard time following the rules when he thinks he knows better…_

_lll_

"Told the Chief you'd still be up." The cocky remark had her turning to look at the Chargers Lieutenant where he stood just inside her room. "You've been looking more haggard each day since you returned, and I know it's not just the sword you took in the gut."

She shook her head, grinning at him. "You know me so much better than everybody else," she murmured. "They all think it's because of the wound."

He stalked across the room, hands curling around her hips and pulling her close. "What's wrong?"

"Well it all started when I had to attend the Conclave –"

He silenced her with a kiss. "I meant what's wrong right now. What's keeping you up?"

"Well it all started when I had to attend –"

"Fine. Don't tell me." He huffed and released her, stepping away.

"Krem, I'm sorry," she sighed, dragging her hands through her hair. He paused and looked back at her and her heart skipped a beat, he was so sexy it made her ache with want. "I'm frustrated, and I'm taking it out on you. I shouldn't."

His hands again slid around her hips and down to her rear. "I forgive you," he said. She gripped his shoulders and leaned into him. "Now, we need to wear you out so you can go to sleep." He winked and squeezed her rear.

"Krem!" She slapped his chest gently. "I'm not supposed to do that until I'm recovered." He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist on instinct. It was a familiar move and she loved it every time he did it.

"Your sleep is more important. They can heal you up again tomorrow." He dropped her on the bed and crawled up after her, smirking. "Step one, get you out of these ridiculous pajamas."

"Josephine picked these out for me!" she protested. They were incredibly comfortable, though not exactly sexy.

"I like the ones Dorian chose better," he retorted, fingers were undoing buttons quicker than she could process it. In moments she was topless and not sure how she got that way.

"If I have to get naked, so do you."

He slid off the bed with a leer. "You say that like it's a threat or something." He dropped his clothes into a pile on the floor and slowly unwrapped his binder. After he was naked, he planted his hands on his hips and arched a brow. "Your turn."

It only took her a few moments to get the rest of her clothing off and he pounced, pinning her to the bed. "You are _so_ fucking beautiful," he muttered and then his mouth pressed against hers, tongue sweeping into her mouth. She moaned, arching into him, ignoring the twinge of pain in her side.

His mouth broke from hers, tongue swiping along her sternum and to her breasts. Her fingers tangled in his hair. "Krem, Maker!"

He snorted somewhere near her navel. "I wish the Revered Mother could hear you now, _Herald of Andraste_."

She opened her mouth to retort and he chose that moment to press his tongue to her clit. She shrieked, hips arching and fingers clutching at his hair. She dragged his head up and he glared at her. "If we're going to do this, we're both doing it, so get up here."

"As you command, Herald." He smirked and shifted, keeping his head between her legs and straddling her face. She reached up and gripped his thighs, tugging him down until she could reach him with her mouth.

His tongue dove between her nether lips and she returned the favor, matching him move for move until his mouth wrapped around her clit and he sucked hard. She threw her head back with a cry. "Krem!"

Krem grinned against her, doubling his efforts and shifting slightly so that he could reach a hand around. He probed at her entrance and sank two fingers in as deep as they could go, curling them towards her front. He felt her arch beneath him, her nails biting into his thighs. He eased up slightly and she moaned.

Her grip shifted and she yanked at him and he nearly lost his balance. His legs were splayed wide, crotch right at her face. She attacked him with her mouth, sucking and nibbling at his clit and her hands reached for his entrance, one hand spreading him open while she dipped three fingers into him, bending and massaging.

"Fuck! Herald!" He fell to one knee as the beginning of an orgasm curled from his stomach, sparks shooting along his limbs.

"You are fucking the Herald," she gasped, bucking her hips under him. "But first, the Herald's going to finish fucking you." She latched her lips around his clit and sucked, tongue rolling over the top of it as her fingers stroked into him.

He came with a long grunt and could feel the moisture drip down his thighs and over her face. He flushed in embarrassment, he had never done that in her face before. "Shit, I'm so-"

"You're only going to be sorry if you don't finish what you started," she snapped, rolling her hips up to him. "Now fuck your Herald," she ordered.

He did so with gusto, sucking, licking, and fingering until she was screaming under him, her nails digging so tight into his thighs he was pretty sure she broke skin. She fell back with a gasp and he collapsed to her side, planting kisses along her thigh.

They lay there for several moments and she held a hand down to him. "I think I'm bleeding," she said, reaching for her side.

"Me too," he responded, swiping his fingers down the back of his thigh and coming away with blood. He flopped around on the bed until his head was next to hers. "How bad is it?"

She shifted so he could look. There was a small spot of blood oozing out of the wound where she had torn a stitch, but it was not enough to be concerning. He was pretty sure there was more blood coming out of the spots on his legs. "Want me to get the healer?" he asked.

She shook her head, mouth wide with a yawn. "They can deal with it in the morning. Right now, I want to sleep. C'mere."

"You're so bossy when you're tired. I'm not sure if I like it." He slid closer, hugging her against his chest.

"You did a few minutes ago," she responded, turning over and spooning back into him.

He pinched her rear and she squeaked and swatted at him. "We'll take turns," he suggested. "I'm pretty sure you like it when I'm in charge."

"We'll argue in the morning. Sleep now."


End file.
